


Frustration/Relaxation

by ZultryZenobia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZultryZenobia/pseuds/ZultryZenobia
Summary: Just a little something I penned while frustrated one day.
Kudos: 2





	Frustration/Relaxation

Her husband was gone for over an hour.

Causing the wife’s mood to grow very sour.

He always moved at his Leisure.

Causing the Absence of her pleasure.

Growing very tired of this game.

She made her way down to the lane.

There were whores everywhere.

Quickly forgetting all her cares.

She had her eye on one particular.

That didn’t seem all that peculiar.

He spotted her and made his way.

Before he even could begin to say.

She said,”Don’t worry I can pay.”

“Now Right this way and don’t stray.”

He smiled dashingly and took her hand.

Showing her the lay of his land.

Into the Alley filled with red Neon Light.

She grasped his hand with all her might.

Into a hotel building they ventured.

Past the manager with loose dentures.

Walking Thru room 609’s door.

Their clothes hitting the floor.

She pushed him to the bed.

No longer feeling so dead.

Her hand gripping his Rod.

Making her forget that Sod.

She asked “Do you have strong lungs?”

“I take it you want my tongue?”

Her lavish ass sat on his face.

Hands squeezed and massaged at her grace.

His tongue worked thru her fold.

Her wide hips he grabbed hold.

One soft hand worked his large shaft.

“So that's why you chose this craft.”

His tongue picked up its lapping pace.

She squirmed and ground against his face.

He started to run out of breath.

As she had her first little death.

Her phone started to ring.

The husband's tone did sing.

There he goes ruining her pleasure.

Yet again at his own leisure.

She got dressed a bit unstable.

Leaving the cash on the table.


End file.
